lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Appearances - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E2)
Basic Info This is the second episode of LEGO Avengers: Assemble. Plot The team has only just begun when they realize that one of their members is not who he says he is. Script Scene 1 The Avengers are lounging in the recreational room of their mansion. Scott Lang: This place is great. It has a food machine that you don’t even have to pay for. Steve Rogers: I like the training room. I may or may not have broken the pull up bar. Tony Stark: How do you break a pull up bar? Thor: It’s actually not that hard. No offense. Tony: Seeing as this is coming from an Asgardian and a super-soldier, no offense taken. Scott: Yeah, normal people don’t break pull up bars. Right, Bruce? Bruce Banner: Huh? Oh, uh, yes! Thor: Are you okay, Banner? Bruce: Yes! Fabulous! Thor: Okay, then. Scene 2 Tony and Steve are sitting in the control center of the Avengers Mansion when a Code Red goes off and the loud noise starts blaring. Tony looks over at the computer screen as the rest of the team comes in. Tony: Okay, just a simple bank robbery. Thor: Sorry, Stark, I can’t go on this one. I have some quick business in Asgard. Tony: That’s fine. Me, Cap, and Scott can get it. Thor: Okay, great. Bruce: Do you need me on this one? Tony: No, we’re good. Unless you want to come. Bruce: No, I think I need a break. Steve: We just started. Bruce: When Thor and Scott came to get me, I hadn’t slept in a week. Steve: Alright then, take a nap big guy. In the meantime, Avengers Assemble! Scene 3 The Avengers get into uniform and head out. Iron Man flies ahead. He looks back. Iron Man: Hurry up! Cap: You might be able to fly, but me and Ant-Man, wherever he is, can’t! Suddenly a tiny spec appears in the sky. A closer look reveals that it is Ant-Man riding on an ant with wings. Ant-Man: Sup, guys! Meet my friend, Ant-Thony. Cap: You can talk to those things? Ant-Man: Yup. When I change size, I can communicate with ants and keep my human voice and strength. That’s why you guys can hear me right now. Iron Man: Cool. Ant-Thony: Where to, boss? Ant-Man: 94th Street. Know where that is? Ant-Thony: Sure do! Iron Man and Ant-Man continue flying to their destination, while Captain America uses his super soldier speed to jump fences and try to keep up. Iron Man: Uh, guys? Captain America: What is it? Ant-Man: There is no robbery. Cap: What? That’s impossible! Iron Man: Looks like we're headed back to the mansion. Scene 4 Tony Stark, Scott Lang, and Steve Rogers enter the Avengers Mansion. They go down the elevator. When Tony gets to the bottom, he walks out of the elevator and into the control center. Scott: Cool. AI: Welcome N-001. Welcome N-003. Welcome N-004. Thor is sitting at the table in the control center. Tony: Back already, Thor? Thor: Told you it was quick. Tony: Okay, we need a meeting. Thor: Do you want me to get Bruce? Tony: Um, no. It’s okay. They all sit down. Thor: So, how did it go? Tony: That’s why we’re here. There was no robbery. Thor: But when you created the crime tracker, you said it would never give false alarms. Tony: Exactly. Scott, track where Dr. Banner is and turn on the camera. Scott: Um, you want me to spy on him? Tony: Just do it. Scott: Okay… Tony: I think that someone triggered the alarm on purpose. Steve: Why would someone do that? Tony: Because they want us out. Scott: But to trigger the alarm… Tony: ...they would have to be inside the building. Thor: Are you suggesting that one of us triggered the alarm? Tony: Well, it couldn’t have been me or Steve. We were here. Scott: You are suggesting that one of us triggered the alarm. Tony: And since it was a minor burglary, we didn’t need a god or a giant Hulk, so I don’t think Scott did it. Thor was in Asgard, so that only leaves one person, that was here by himself the entire time… Steve: You think that Banner did it. Scott: He’s just in his lab, writing equations on his chalkboard. Everyone looks over Scott’s shoulder. Thor: So, even if Bruce is a traitor, what happens next? Tony: I’m not sure. Scene 5 Scott walks over towards Banner’s lab to see what’s going on. Tony and the rest of the team are watching. Scott: I can’t believe I’m doing this… Scott walks into the lab. Scott: Hey, Bruce, how’s it going? Bruce: Oh, hi Scott. Just working on some projects. Scott: What did you do while we were gone? Bruce: Oh, yeah. How did that go, by the way? Scott: Well, actually, there was no- The camera’s shut off, keeping the team from hearing the rest of the conversation. Steve: What happened? Tony: That’s strange. It just cut off. I’ll see if I can fix it. Steve: Okay, I’m gonna go see how it went with the interrogation. Steve walks down towards the lab. Scott comes walking out. Steve: What happened? Scott: What? Steve: Did Bruce do anything suspicious? Scott: Oh, no. He’s good. Steve: You sure? Because Tony sounded pretty convinced… Scott: He’s a genuine guy. Steve and Scott hear shouting in the distance. Steve: Come on, let’s see what this is about. Tony: I know you did something, you traitor! Bruce: I don’t know what your talking out. Steve: Back off, Stark. Steve runs up to restrain Tony and Scott does the same with Bruce. Then suddenly, Bruce’s eyes turn green. Then they go back to normal, as quickly as they came. Scott falls to the floor without any warning. Steve: What the… Bruce starts to turn into Hulk, gradually getting bigger and stronger. Tony: Oh, dear. Jarvis, suit please. Erwin Jarvis had started serving at the Avenger Mansion after Stark moved in. Jarvis (Through Tony’s mic): Yes, sir. A machine comes out of nowhere and starts putting on the Iron Man armor. Jarvis goes into Stark’s lab on the other side of the mansion to connect to the Iron Man suit. Iron Man: Jarvis, you in place? Jarvis: Just let me get my mic. Yep, I’m ready. Iron Man: Okay, great. I need a weakness. Jarvis: His feet are currently unbalanced. Iron Man goes for Hulk’s feet as Steve drags Scott out of the room. Scott wakes up. Scott: What happened? Steve: Well, Tony started yelling at Bruce right after you said Bruce was innocent. Scott: I never said he was innocent. The last I remember was I was about to tell him that the robbery was a false alarm. Steve: Wait a second, that’s when the cameras went off. Tony was right something is off. Thor: From what you’re describing, I think we have Space Phantom on our hands. Thor had come to see what all the commotion was about, and heard Steve and Scott’s conversation. Scott: Who, now? Thor: He’s an alien shapeshifter that wants to destroy us so he and his species can take over Earth. Steve: That would make sense. The shapeshifter part. Thor: Suit up, folks. We need to battle ourselves. Scene 6 Ant-Man, Captain America, and Thor walk down to Bruce’s lab, where the battle is taking place. Ant-Man: So, how do we defeat this guy? Thor: I don’t know, but we have to try. They walk into the lab. Hulk is throwing Iron Man to the ground as hard as he can. Iron Man blacks out. Right before Hulk can deliver a killing blow, he faints. Suddenly Iron Man stands up like nothing had ever happened, despite the chinks in his armor and blood everywhere, and punches Hulk in the face. Ant-Man: Iron Man, how? Iron Man turns and blasts Ant-Man in the face, taking him by surprise. He hits the ground. Captain America puts his shield in front of him. Thor and Cap starts slowly walking towards Iron Man. Captain America: You can’t hit me now, Iron Man. Iron Man: No, but he can. Space Phantom attempts to turn into Thor, but fails. He starts to scream as he turns back to Hulk, then Scott, then Bruce. Then he shrinks and his skin turns purple. Then he turns to a ball of light, still screaming, and floats back into space, eventually disappearing. Ant-Man manages to stand up. Ant-Man: What happened. Thor: It turns out that he can’t duplicate Asgardians or other powerful beings, and since he isn’t a determined form, he is sent to Limbo. Ant-Man: That’s a fitting place. But didn’t you say he had a whole race. Thor: Don’t worry, they won’t invade Earth. We’ve proved our power to them. Ant-Man: Cool. I guess. Scene 7 The team sits at the control center table. Bruce: So, you spied on me under nothing but suspicion? Tony: Well, yes. But we were right. Bruce: But what if you weren’t. That’s invasion of privacy. Every one of you betrayed my trust. I don’t know how to come back from that. Tony: Bruce… Bruce: No. I can’t fight with people I don’t trust. I’m out. Steve: You’re leaving the Avengers? Bruce: Yep. I quit. Bruce stands up and leaves, going up the elevator. Scott: Maybe spying wasn’t the best way to go about finding answers. Tony: It wasn’t. But it was the only thing I could think of. This Space Phantom thing isn’t like normal enemies that come and challenge you to a fight. Thor: He’s right. We had no idea how to deal with this problem. Steve: Okay, but from now on, we trust each other. No more spying. Deal? Thor: Deal. Scott: Deal. Steve: Tony? Tony: Of course. It’s a deal. End of Episode Rating How good was the episode? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Episodes Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Season 1 Category:TV show episodes Category:Endermonkeyx99 Category:2018 Category:TV-PG Category:January